Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Sohnix
Greetings, people from the Fantendo universe! Welcome to Sohnix's presentations for the Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase! Befroe we start our presentations, I have to aplogize that the presentation didn't started eariler due to my long Spring vacations in Dubai. Also, I aplogize for the abesence of the now-defucnt Corecast Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 presentations. Anyway, lets begin our presentations, shall we. Here's some of the new projects that I'm currently working on it. ---- Day 1 - Tigzon, Wario Land: World Tour, Future Grinderz Today's presentations, we will be covering with three games, Tigzon, Wario Land: World Tour and Future Grinderz. but now its Tigzon's turn... Tigzon is an 2D fast-paced platformer/RPG hybrid, inspired by Cartoon Network's Ben 10 and Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog series. The player takes controls with the main protagonist, a 16-year old student of the ANTIC Academy of Technology, Tai Z. Takara who obtained the Digi-Kai crystal to transform into a powerful Tigerox creature (a hybrid of a tiger and a fox), known as Tigzon. Two girls from another dimension known as the Dimensional Marx, Ani Polar and Leaf "Luna" Mechani had landed to Digital Island, Tai's homeland and asked about Lord Rex Scarbot, a mysterious alien overlord. Lord Rex had plotted his plan to transform the citizens of Digital Island into mindless beasts, known as the Electrozoids and steal the spirited Digi-Kai crystals, hidden from Digital Island, to utilize the power of his powerful deadly technology to conquer the galaxy. It plays very similarly to the Sonic the Hedgehog series (particularly with the Sonic Advance series) being a 2D fast-pacing platformer though the gameplay is mix with action-adventure and role-playing games. When transforming to Tigzon, he can speed dash and uses combo moves (similar to how fighting games uses combo moves like King of Fighters and Street Fighter) to defeat big enemies and bosses as well as going through obstacles such as corkscrews, loop-the-loops, hills, ramps and Ninja Gaiden's wall jump. When being Tai Z. Takara, he can use less combat for small enemies as well as pressing the switches. The player fights a mini-boss in the middle of each level and a main boss at the end, after the cutscenes. Let's introduce our characters of the Tigzon game! Tai Z. Takara - A lazy but good-hearted teenage boy, who obtained the "Digi-Kai crystal" to transform into Tigzon, a powerful Tigerox hybrid creature that used his own abilities for combat such as speed punching and speed dashing. He is an otaku who joined ANTIC Academy of Digital Island and is addicted to video games, anime and action-genre movies. Tigzon - an ancient spirit transformation of Jimmy “Hydro” Cheriko, in which he is a Tigerox, a hybrid creature of a tiger and a fox. Using for combat, he used own abilities to go on speed and do some fighting combos. His appearance and his moves is a homage to the Sonic the Hedgehog character. Dr. Liv Massona – Tai’s caring mother and a scientist. She was the wife of Mikey “Chu” Chang, after he was gone missing. She is formerly works with the ANTIC Corporation’s Scientist Lab (alongside with co-worker and friend Professor Yoko Hyundai) Dr. Yoko Hyundai – Dr. Liv Massona’s friend and a scientist of ANTIC Corporation’s Scientist Lab. He had experienced with the ancient Digi-Kai crystals for a quite long time and was aware of the Tigzon transformation and the Dimensional Marx world. Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages Category:Presentations